Sushi
by Charlie Agron Sarfati
Summary: Mais uma cena tirada da minha fic, Lea não foi trabalhar fingindo estar passando mal, quando na verdade queria apenas compensar a primeira vez meio "impessoal" das duas.


Dianna POV

O dia no estudio sem a Lea perdeu a graça, mesmo tendo sido pouca coisa, só a parte da tarde, mas ainda sim parecia incompleto, e para piorar ela estava em casa, se sentindo mal, e me obrigou a vir trabalhar deixando ela sozinha.

Dei graças a Deus quando o Ryan disse que já havia acabado as gravaçoes, ainda era cedo pelo menos, todo mundo já havia me perguntando como a Lea estava, vi que o Cory já estava se insinuando para ir cuidar dela, tratei de cortá-lo rápido.

Jenna disse que ia ligar para Lea, mas eu não conseguia esperar, apenas fui andando para o carro, em direção a casa, pensei em comprar remédios, mas percebi que não sabia o que Lea estava sentindo, então pretendia ir em casa, descobrir o que era e depois iria na farmácia.

Assim que entrei no prédio já sentia meu coração disparado, Lea estava tão perto de mim, faltava tão pouco tempo para vê-la, sorri sozinha dentro do elevador.

Saí no nosso andar, brincando com a chave na minha mão, ouvi a melodia de "She" tocar, adorava essa música, suspeitei que Lea estivesse no sofá, largada assistindo "Um lugar chamado Nothing Hill" de novo.

Virei a chave e abri a porta, e o que eu vi fez meu coração parar de bater por alguns segundos.

Lea estava parada no meio da sala, com um kimono vermelho, segurando duas taças de champagne, nosso apartamento não parecia ele, o sofá fora arrastado sendo substituído por um colchão forrado com lençol aparentemente de seda vermelho, havia balões em formato de coração, a música ainda tocando, Lea com seu sorriso de 1000wlt, um barco de sushi e um buquê de rosas, sem contar a quantidade de pétalas pelo chão...

Perdi o ar e só conseguir murmurar

–Lee.. eu

–Shh.. não fala nada . - ela me interrompeu, me puxando para dentro do apartamento e me entregando uma taça-

–Dianna Agron, eu fiz tudo isso por um simples motivo, EU TE AMO, e você me faz feliz a cada dia, sei que tudo entre nós as vezes acontece muito rápido, mas você é o amor da minha vida.

Meus olhos já estavam cheios d'água, ela me olhava sorrindo

–E porque também... - ela continuou-... ontem, na casa do Cory foi ótimo - eu corei e ela sorriu- mas não foi só nosso.

Eu abaixei a cabeça, eu havia pensado nisso desde que a gente terminou, não imaginei que ela também tinha se tocado desse detalhe.

–Então hoje, essa noite pertence a gente...

A música She terminou e foi substituída por I feel pretty/Unpretty claro quea letra não tinha nada a ver com o momento, mas aquela música era nossa, assim como aquela noite seria, então tudo fez sentido.

Ela se aproximou e beijou meus lábios devagar, um beijo suave e apaixonado ao mesmo tempo, eu passei meu braço pela sua cintura, sabendo que não demoraria muito para que o Charlie aparecesse, ela sorriu entre o beijo.

–Avisa ao Charlie, que por enquanto eu quero a Dianna ok?

Nós duas sorrimos, e sentamos no colchão com o barco de sushi, e o champagne..

–Amor, isso está... perfeito, não existe outra palavra para isso, apenas perfeito. - eu falei emocionada-

Ela sorriu e levantou a taça de champagne, acompanhei seu gesto.

–Eu preciso de você Dianna, eu amo você, e te prometo que sempre farei de tudo para que você fique feliz, custe o que custar.

–Sorri para mim - eu falei a olhando-

Ela estranhou e sorriu, aquele sorriso que contagia o mundo

–Agora me beija.

Ela se aproximou e me deu um selinho demorado.

Eu a olhei

–Pronto, é só o que eu preciso para ser feliz.

Foi a vez dela ficar emocionada, passamos o jantar inteiro entre beijos e carinhos, dando sushi uma na boca da outra, já no final do jantar ela se levantou, retirou o barco, deixou as taças do lado do colchão, levou a bagunça para a cozinha.

Eu virei para olhá-la, ela estava ainda mais linda, ela voltou e parou no meio do caminho sorrindo para mim.

–Agora eu deixo o Charlie chegar.

Eu gargalhei e a olhei, ela soltou o cabelo do coque, deixando que ele caísse pelos seus ombros, e começou a desamarrar seu kimono, o sorriso do Charlie me preencheu quando percebi que ela nao usava nada por baixo, ela sorriu pra mim, e deixou o kimono cair pelo seu corpo, se aproximou de mim ainda de salto, o que me fez tremer, eu fiz menção de levantar mas ela parou com o pé no meu peito, me forçando a ficar sentada, eu a olhei de cima a baixo, seu pé no peito fazia com que sua perna ficasse de um angulo perfeito para se olhar de baixo, ela sorria maliciosamente sabendo o que eu estava pensando, passei minha mão pela sua canela, que estava na altura do meu rosto, beijando de leve, ouvi ela suspirar e sorri, passei minha unha pela a parte de trás da sua coxa, e vi seus olhos fecharem.

– Você gosta disso? - perguntei com a voz rouca-

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, para mim estava claro que ela estava entregue, mas ela parecia ter voltado a si, e forçou um pouco sua perna me fazendo cair deitada no colchão.

–Tira sua blusa! - ela falava com um ar autoritário que me fez ficar arrepiada- Agora Dianna...

Eu obedeci, até porque acho que ninguém conseguiria negar nada a ela normal, quem pensar com ela pelada apenas de salto alto preto na sua frente.

Tirei minha blusa seguida do sutiã, ela sorriu, eu tentei me levantar mas ela nao deixou.

– Agora a calça, pode deixar a calcinha. - a voz dela já estava baixa, e eu começava a reconhecer os acordes de Spanish Guitar tocarem ao fundo.

De novo a obedeci, tirei minha calça e sapato deixando apenas a calcinha.

– Quer que tire a calcinha também ou você faz isso? - perguntei sorrindo-

Ela sorriu e subiu no colchão, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, parou na altura do meu quadril e foi abaixando devagar, eu suspirei, ela parou sentada um pouco abaixo do meu quadril, eu podia sentir a sua umidade na minha coxa e nao pude segurar um pequeno gemido que se formou na minha garganta. Ela sorriu, como ela conseguia ser tão má.

Levei minha mãos até os seus seios, ela fechou os olhos por um segundo antes de tirá-las de lá.

–Agora, quem faz alguma coisa aqui sou eu entendeu? - ela segurava minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça, nossos seios se encostavam e sua respiração estava muito perto da minha, senti minha intimidade esquentar.

–Eu perguntei se você entendeu Dianna.. - ela repetiu ainda perto do meu rosto-

Eu concordei com a cabeça sem ar nenhum para falar nada.

Ela se aproximou mais de mim e passou a lingua pelo meu lábio inferior, brincando com a minha boca, eu tentei morder seu lábio para puxá-la para um beijo decente mas ela sorriu e afastou o rosto, eu gemi meio ao desejo e a frustação.

Ela desceu os lábios pelo meu rosto, os roçando pela minha mandibula, parando na minha orelha, ela lambeu e mordeu meu lobulo em fazendo gemer no ouvido dela, vi que sua pele arrepiou e sorri.

–Hoje, eu vou te torturar o quanto quiser... - ela falou com a voz rouca e quente no meu ouvido, apenas murmurei concordando-

Vi que ela sorria ao ver a reação que causava em mim, minhas mãos ainda estavam presas acima da minha cabeça e meu corpo se arqueava para tentar ter mais contato com ela.

Ela desceu os beijos pelo meu pescoço, lambendo, mordendo de leve, soltei outro gemido ao senti-la chupando um ponto específico abaixo da minha orelha.

Meu corpo tremia de desejo, sentia ,minha pele em chamas, ela apenas sorria, ela desceu seus beijos pelo meu colo, parando nos seios, agora ela segurava minhas duas mãos com uma das suas enquanto a outra massageava um dos seios, o outro ela lambia, brincava com o bico do meu seio, eu já respirava com dificuldade..

–Lee.. por favor...

Ela tapou minha boca com a mão sorrindo e logo depois tirou.

–Eu vou soltar as suas mãos, apenas porque eu preciso das minhas ok? Nem tente me tocar... -ela falou no meu ouvido de novo, aquela altura eu nao negaria nada, apenas concordei e a senti soltar minhas maos-

Tive que manter um controle absurdo para não correr minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, ela agora massageava o seio que havia lambido enquanto repetia o processo no outro...

Eu já gemia seu nome coisas sem sentido

Ela pegou a taça de champagne do nosso lado e o derramou na minha barriga, a sensaçao do liquido gelado sobre minha pele fervendo em arrepiou, ela lambeu, brincou com meu umbigo e lambeu, eu ja estava desesperada para que ela chegasse onde eu mais queria, ela agora tinha cada mão em um dos meus seios, e beijava minha barriga, ela desceu os beijos, eu gemi, ela passou a lingua pela barra da minha calcinha...

–Lee... isso é... maldade- eu consegui falar sem fôlego-

Ela ainda sorria, ainda por cima da minha calcinha ela passou a lingua pela minha intimidade, eu gemi alto, ela agora segurava a minha cintura, minha pele precisava do toque dela, ela desceu os beijos pela minha coxa, soltei um gemido de frustaçao de novo e ela sorriu, ela chupou a parte interna na minha coxa, perto do joelho, eu gemi alto, sabia que ficaria a marca mas nao me importei, ela desceu os beijos até o meu pé, passando a mão pela lateral do meu corpo no processo, depois deitou sobre mim de novo, colocando sua coxa entre minha perna, e me beijou, dessa vez um beijo decente, sua lingua brincava com a minha que parecia desesperada, ela pressionou sua coxa contra a minha intimidade, eu gemi na sua boca, suas mãos voltaram a segurar as minhas acima da minha cabeça e ela repetiu o movimento, meu corpo arqueou de encontro ao dela, ela passou a fazer movimentos contínuos, sua coxa cada vez pressionando mas forte, eu já gemia e respirava mal, ela acelerou os movimentos e eu senti meu corpo tremer, mas antes que eu pudesse gritar seu nome ela parou, e tirou a coxa, e parou o beijo, voltou a beijar meu pescoço, meu corpo tremia, ela sorriu, eu suspirei, ela nao me deixaria chegar ao orgasmo, pelo menos ainda não, ela agora brincava comigo, me beijava de forma quente e diminuía o ritmo, até ficar torturantemente devagar, eu já estava enlouquecendo

–Lea, eu juro que se você não me comer agora eu te mato. - minha voz saiu rápida, tudo dito num fôlego só, ela sorriu-

–Nossa, não sabia que a Dianna Agron tinha esse tipo de linguagem- ela falava rindo no meu ouvido-

Eu suspirei, ela ainda rebolava e brincava comigo.

–Le.. por favor...

–Fala que me ama. - ela olhou nos olhos-

–Eu.. te.. amo - nao conseguia tirar meus olhos do dela, seu corpo ainda se movimentava no meu me fazendo arrepiar-

–Fala que você não vive sem mim - ela falou rindo-

–Eu... ah Lea pelo amor de deus, só faz logo... - eu já nao aguentava mais, ela gargalhou-

–Fala Dianna, se nao eu saio daqui a termino sozinha no banheiro.

Bufei, sabia que ela seria capaz disso se fosse contrariada.

–Eu... nao vivo sem voce! - ela sorriu ainda mais-

–Agora fala... - ela se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou- que você me deseja

–Eu te desejo mais do que tudo nessa vida! - pela primeira vez minha voz saiu sem falhas, ela sorriu e eu podia ver seus olhos brilhando de desejo assim como os meus, ela soltou meu braços e desceu suas mãos tirando a minha calcinha, eu gemi e fechei os olhos esperando o contato. E veio... eu senti seus dedos massageando minha intimidade, seu dedo brincava com meu clitóris eu eu gemia alto o nome dela, não sei mais que música estava tocando e nem mesmo se ainda tinha alguma, apenas sabia que aquilo era a melhor coisa do mundo, Lea sorriu contra minha pele, introduziu dois dedos juntos enquanto sua lingua brincava e sugava meu clitoris, eu gemia e perdia a fala

–Mais... rápido...- eu finalmente consegui falar em meio aos gemidos-

Ela intensificou a velocidade dos dedos introduzindo mais um, sua lingua subia pelo meu corpo, enquanto ela bombeava com velocidade e gentileza ao mesmo tempo, ela me beijou com meu gosto em sua boca, seus dedos agora agiam rápido e seu polegar brincava com minha área mais sensivel, eu gemia contra seu rosto, sentia meu corpo tremer de cima a baixo, uma corrente elétrica passou pelo corpo

–Me olha, quero ver você gozar olhando nos meus olhos. - a voz dela falando aquilo era o que faltava, eu lutei para manter meu olhar preso ao dela enquanto meu corpo se contorcia em um dos orgasmos mais intensos da minha vida, ela retirou os dedos e os lambeu, lambendo em seguida a minha intimidade, eu não tinha forças para me mexer.

Ela sorriu e deitou do meu lado.

– Você...é... perfeita! - eu falei em meio a respiraçao falha-

–Você me faz querer ser perfeita. - ela me olhou e sorriu-

Eu me aproximei dela e a beijei, nossas linguas brincavam entre si, mudei nossas posiçoes ficando por cima dela, o Charlie incorporou completamente quando a ouvi gemer dentro da minha boca.

–Charlie, Charlie, saudades de você - ela falou brincando o que me fez sorrir-

Pensei em me vingar dela, em torturá-la, mas era impossivel, ter Lea Michele gemendo seu nome nua em baixo de você era demais para qualquer um, demorei um tempo entre beijá-la, e beijar seu pescoço e seios até chegar onde queria, beijei seu sexo devagar, a sentindo se arrepiar ao meu toque, a lambi, brinquei com sua intimidade, antes de introduzi-la com a minha lingua, ela soltou um gemido alto, e seu corpo tremeu, eu sorri, introduzi dois dedos nela, enquanto ainda brincava coma minha lingua por lá, ela respirava com dificuldade e eu sabia que o meu nome jamais seria dito de melhor forma do que aquela.

Subi para beijá-la e senti seu corpo tremer contra meus dedos, aumentei a velocidade, ela se arqueava, ela tentava me olhar nos olhos tambem, nossos corpos se roçavam um contra o outro enquanto meu dedos se encharcaram e Lea fechou os olhos em meio ao orgasmo que tomava conta dela. Retirei meus dedos de dentro dela, e assim como ela os lambi, ela sorriu, aquela noite não havia cansaço, não havia preguiça, e com certeza não havia um ponto onde a gente dissesse "já chega" .

Fomos dormir com o dia já clareando a dando graças a Deus por não termos que gravar.


End file.
